


Врать легко

by fandom One Piece 2020 (fandom_One_Piece), TLintu



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, white lies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_One_Piece/pseuds/fandom%20One%20Piece%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLintu/pseuds/TLintu
Summary: Для чего были созданы его истории?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: 1 - fandom One Piece 2020: драбблы и мини G — PG-13, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Врать легко

Первую историю Усопп создал для мамы.

Болезнь сжигала её быстро. Большую часть времени она даже не была в сознании, только бредила. Доктор качал головой и грустными глазами смотрел на маленького Усоппа. Когда случались моменты просветления, мама слабо улыбалась и старалась поговорить с сыном, но речь давалась ей с трудом. Усопп быстро догадался, что мама хочет его слушать, и начал говорить сам. Он рассказывал о своём дне, что он ел, кто ему помогал, как о нём заботилась тётя. Усопп говорил, и говорил, и говорил, язык болел и постоянно пересыхало горло, а он продолжал искать, что сказать. Он старался изо всех сил и облазил всю деревню, чтобы ему было чем поделиться.

Потом Усопп весь день провёл на берегу; на горизонте не было ни единого корабля, но он ждал. Он надеялся, что папа придёт. Что, может быть, даже приведёт доктора, который поможет. Тётя клялась, что она отправила сообщение, как могла. Ясопп узнает о том, что его жена умирает. Усопп же знает.

Вечером он вернулся домой — а у мамы к вечеру случилось просветление, и она, слабо улыбаясь, старалась дать сыну всё своё внимание, всю себя. И Усопп солгал. Придумал историю, заполнил свой день событиями, выдумал обед, которого не имел, и говорил, говорил, говорил. Мама ласково улыбалась и слушала его, а потом снова уснула.

В следующий раз Усопп солгал, когда старшие мальчишки побили его. Всё болело, и были синяки на боку, но под футболкой не видно, и, изо всех сил улыбаясь, Усопп придумал историю о том, как он пытался подружиться с большим соседским петухом, которого раньше всегда боялся. И мама так сильно гордилась им, улыбалась и, подняв руку, слабо взлохматила волосы. Усопп расплылся в счастливой улыбке.

Он придумывал дни и приключения, которые с ним случились, и маме всегда было легче, когда он заставлял её улыбнуться или засмеяться над историей. Так Усопп узнал, что лгать на самом деле легко, и в этом нет ничего плохого. Ложь была спасением, потому что теперь он рассказывал маме отличные истории о том, как о нём заботится вся деревня, что он сыт и всё хорошо. А папа — наверняка скоро появится. Конечно же, он придёт. Мама ведь его любит и ждёт. Сам Усопп его никогда не видел. Или видел, но не помнил, но маме не нужно было знать, что Усопп бы даже и не узнал бы отца, встреть его.

Мама только улыбалась, протягивала руку и мягко сжимала его ладонь в своей. И снова и снова говорила, как она гордится своим мальчиком, а Усопп обещал, что вырастет ещё более храбрым, что покорит все моря — как соседского петуха.

— Мой храбрый мальчик, — повторяла мама, ласково улыбаясь. 

Врать было легко, когда это по-настоящему было нужно.


End file.
